The Royal Family of Lahches
by DevilPrincess5
Summary: Once upon a time in the middle ages, there was a family. To be exact The Royal Family of Lahches. In this kingdom there were 5 princes, and an amazing King. The King's name was Dean Lahches. The sons were Damon, Sherlock, John, Jackson, and Isaac. Read along for the adventures of each son, while they battle evil, and find their love.
1. Chapter 1: Upon Their Return

Disclaimer: I OWN NONE OF THIS! I hope you guys enjoy this story, because I certainly did. With the help of my friends and partners. We had a great time making this and coming up with ideas together. I hope when you guys are bored or have a great idea that you should try to pursuit and write it too, you might have fun with it! (＾▽＾) Anyways I'm pretty new at this, so don't hate if this sucks, and it's summer so it doesn't matter :) My best friend and a another fanfiction writer, Enchanted Hybrid. You guys should check out her page too if you want, I highly recommend it~! (｀・ω・´)" Thank you for taking your precious time to read this~!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~ *:.｡. o(≧▽≦)o .｡.:* ~~~~~~~~~ *:.｡. o(≧▽≦)o .｡.:* ~~~~~~~~~~~ *:.｡. o(≧▽≦)o .｡.:* ~~~~~~~~~ *:.｡. o(≧▽≦)o .｡.:* ~~~~~~~~~

**CHAPTER ONE: Upon Their Return**

Once upon a time in the middle ages, there was a family. To be exact The Royal Family of Lahches. In this kingdom there were 5 princes, and an amazing King.

It was the day of the return of the king, for he had journeyed long and far in search of the dreaded beast that plagued other villages in a neighboring land. It had begun to destroy crops, loot treasures, and kill innocent men and women. The villages had sent a message in hopes of the king to help them get rid of this beast. The kind strong king did so and he seeked to destroy the beast, to protect the village and the people. He successfully killed the beast, for his 5 sons accompanied and fought by his side. On his return women and men from all over gathered in the streets, stopped what they were doing, and cheered for his return, proud of their brave actions and accomplishment.

In a store, 3 ladies were watching and discussing about the family. "Oh the family has returned!" the lady in blue said. "I know, aren't they absolutely sumptuous looking?" the woman in red purred. "Yes the king especially. He's 43, but he looks like he's in his twenties!" the lady in purple exclaimed. "But he's so irresponsible though. I mean he allows his sons to marry whoever they want, not even from a rich heritage!" the women in in blue said. "Are you kidding me? That's absolutely romantic! I wouldn't want to marry someone that my dad arranged for me." the lady in red explained. "Also he's a good leader, our village is well in down, our crops are great, and we have a strong army!" The lady in purple added. "Not to mention looks, my god his face is equal to the gods, actually even more handsome than them. Silky brown hair, green eyes full of kindness and determination, a well built body, sun-kissed skin, and a delicious, deep, sexy voice!" The lady in red said ecstatically.

"Now for the princes, oh well aren't all of them delectable!" The lady in red grinned. "The oldest prince, Damon Lahches, he's 24. The "bad boy" of the family, the woman allurer. Long well built arms, raven locks, icy blue eyes, tall, and a party animal! My type indeed!" the lady in red giggled. "Although he might be the oldest, he is not suited to be the next king, shame, but I would still have drinks and parties with him still any day all day!" the lady in red added.

"Oh course you would, I'm more interested in the second oldest, Sherlock Lahches. He's observant, intelligent, witty, intuitive, and stubborn. He's destined to be the next king, which is a very wise choice. He has curly raven locks, cold icy eyes that bore into the very core of your soul, beautiful cheekbones, just one glance makes you suck your breath in. His walk is so graceful, with such alertness, and power! And he's only 20! Now that's my type!" the lady in blue explained. "Ugh but I hate his eyes though! It's all calculating cold stare and a way of acting like he knows everything and your should just stand there and pretend you have some form of intelligence!" the lady in red argued.

"Ooo then there's John Lahches, he doesn't peak my interest though. He's very attractive like his father, 18 years old, the third youngest, but he's so secretive and mysterious. His hair is a sort of messy perfection, and deep blue understanding eyes. Smooth pale skin, well in down, has great body features. I like a man that travels though, explore and see new places. He's quite the party animal too, I hear he pops in Damon's parties a couple times. He's a real charmer and a gentleman too. He's like those men where they are all secretive and quiet, but after you get to know them, they are incredibly romantic and sweet." the lady in purple explained.

"The fourth youngest I absolutely distaste! Jackson Lahches is everything I would not like in a man. He's cold, cocky, and down right rude! He's 17 and I heard he's the son from another mistress that passed away at his birth. What a bad sign, but I feel nothing for him, for his arrogant attitude ticks me off!" The lady in blue said. "Darling you gotta think about the looks and the brawns. I mean sure, he's a royal pain, but you gotta give him credit for his features. Well trimmed-gold hair, crystal blue eyes, great chin and cheekbones, and a well toned body. He's just playing hard to get, which makes to more fun in my opinion." The lady in red smiled and sipped her drink. "Well maybe you don't care about personality and respect, but I do." The lady in blue retorted. (The lady in red continued talking about the princes and ignored the lady in blue's comment.)

"Last but certainly not least ladies, the youngest of the family, Isaac Lahches! The cutest boy anyone has ever laid eyes on! He's 16, but that doesn't mean none of us can have him! Cute-curly blond hair, adorable-blue-puppy-dog-eyes, fair skin, tall, and has a dazzling smile! Looking at him just makes me want to cuddle the life outta him~!" The lady in red squealed. "I know right? He's too adorable for his own good! He's smart, smarter than Jackson. And he's talented too! He reads, paints, draws, cooks, and knows how to fence! His smile is breathtaking, and he's so shy, it's adorable! Especially when he blushes, cutest thing in the world!" The lady in blue shrieked. "Oh but you know about his past? It's so dark, and he's adopted too isn't he?" the lady in red inquired. "Yes, he was adopted by Jackson surprisingly! I think Isaac used to work in the graveyard for his drunken parents. He was abused constantly, and had to work in dangerous places just to keep his parents hydrated with their needs! Remember the decapitation near the west forest about 10 years ago? I was there and they decapitated his parents right in front of him! Poor thing, he looked so fragile and broken! I'm glad that cold hearted beast took him in though." the lady in purple informed. "Aaaaaaawwww now you make me want to hug him even more now!" the lady in red and blue both sobbed.

"Well since they're back, I'm going to celebrate the return of the family at the Lahches Bar, wanna come ladies?" the lady in red stood up and asked. "No, I'll pass, I'm going to go back to stalk-OBSERVE Sherlock." the lady in blue stuttered. "I'll tag along, I have nothing to do anyways." the lady in purple deadpanned. "Now then, drinks on me!" the lady in red cheered.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**END, CONTINUED IN CHAPTA 2**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

How was this guys? Did it suck? Confuse you? Or is this okish? Sorry if it felt like it wasted your time (^～^;)ゞ But I'll do better I promise! ＼(＾▽＾*) I hope some of you liked it ( ^ - ^ ) Thank you for spending your precious time to read this, really thank you guys alot! ヾ（＠＾▽＾＠）ノ Byez~!


	2. Chapter 2: Home Sweet Home

**Chapter 2: Home Sweet Home**

Another normal day at the castle, after their return, you would think it would be very eventful, but not for Sherlock. Who buries his head in books, puzzles, and mysteries.

Damon opens the door to Sherlock's' room and causally scrolls in. "So brother, read anything interesting in that book of yours?" Damon asked.

Sherlock doesn't even look up or reply. So Damon lazily picks up one of the complicated puzzles that are littered all over the floor, and throws it at Sherlock.

Sherlock dodges this with ease, without even taking eyes off his book. "Honestly Damon, if you're a drunk at least have a good arm," Sherlock taunted.

"You think you're funny don't you?" Damon asked in a fake innocent voice towards his younger brother Sherlock.

"Why do you bother asking if you know exactly what I think," Sherlock responded to his older brother, still not even bothering to take his eyes off his book. Damon smiled.

"Because I love you," he said sounding suspiciously honest. Sherlock looked up from his book narrowing his eyes.

"What do you want Damon?" He asked. Damon smirked.

"You know me so well brother," he exclaimed swinging his arm around Sherlock's' shoulder to the obvious discomfort of the curly haired man.

"Oh I just want my boring and unapproachable brother, that is deemed to be the next king, come with me on an adventure to find his princess," Damon playful replied.

"Really Damon I have no interest for you childish (or immature) antics," and shrugs off Damon's long, well-built arm.

"Tch, see that's what I'm talking about. You're so boring Sherly, how are you able to get any ladies with that cold attitude?" Damon asked in a mockingly sweet voice.

"Do not call me Sherly, and as I remembered, woman flawn over my looks more than they do to you," came Sherlock's cheeky reply.

"Oh, that one actually hurt, oh well no matter! Come now Stefan, accompany me to my bar, drinks are on me," Damon exclaimed. Stefan, who was waiting quietly at the door the entire time, huffed, and rolled his eyes at Damon's failed attempts to try to get Sherlock drunk.

"Don't drink till you drop again Damon, that would be highly problematic for your image," Sherlock said resuming back to reading his book.

"Nothing I haven't done before baby bro!" assured Damon as he walked away and laughed.

Meanwhile, Isaac and Jackson were fencing in the training room. Isaac's moves were swift and fast. Jacksons' on the other hand were strong but cautious movements. The battle proceeded for a little over ten minutes. A dangerous dance of slashing swords and swift and evasive steps. Parry. . Anyone who would be by them would be compelled to watch the two swordsman at play. It finally ended when Isaac had feinted and pinned Jackson in the chest. "Your dead," he said a little too cheerfully, "I win." "It seems you have," he replied "But you know, there is always next time." They both sheathed their swords and walked out of the room. "So, same time tomorrow?" Isaac asked. "You bet, little bro."

Dean peeks his head through the kitchen door to see if anyone was there. the coast was clear and his goal was only a few feet away. He runs to the oven quickly and opens it as quietly as possible. There lies a delicious, freshly baked apple pie, his favorite.

"What do you think you're doing my king?" surprising enough for Dean to slam the oven and whirl around quickly. The family cook, Molly, had her arms crossed with a unamused and question look on her face. "You know you can't have dessert till DINNER, and it's very unhealthy to eat desserts at lunch. Well same with drinking too, I'll have to give Damon a lecture about that later, it's bad for his kidneys," Molly blabbered. Dean tried to sneak away with the pie while Molly was continuously blabbing away about health and food and stuff till she noticed him near the door. "Dean where do you think you're going with that pie," Molly asked in a threatening tone. "I was going to sacrifice your delicious and fulfilling pie to this ravished pie-craving monster in the forest, and save lives!" Dean replied in a lied cheeky way. Molly stood for a couple seconds, pondering what she should do.

"Okay fine, only a sliver, for you AND Cas, but no more till dinner!" Molly announced. "Yes, score!" Dean yelled in his head. "Thanks Molly, what can I do without you?" smiled Dean.

"Well for one, cook your own food," Molly replied and laughed. "Haha, that's true. Oh what's for dinner tonight?" asked Dean while receiving two plates of pie.

"Well so far it looks like everyone's systems are healthy, so maybe something meaty tonight. Chicken or steak, Damon's livers and kidneys are always working hard against the alcohol. I guess we'll have Rich Herb and Lemon Chicken, with Rosemary tea for brain and kidney tonic, and yes of course, for dessert, apple pie. Simple and delicious!" Molly decided with a proud and content expression on her face. "Sounds great, see you at dinner, thanks again for the pie!" Dean shouted as he skipped happily to the garden. "Hehe, what an adorable king I am serving. Now time to get cooking!" Molly exclaimed as she tied the apron around her waist.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~END, CONTINUED IN CHAPTA 3~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

How was this guys? Was it ok, bad, boring, terrible, good? PLease review, would love to hear your guys opinion~! Love you guyz, byez~! (*´∀｀*)人(*´∀｀*)


	3. RANDOM STUFF, read if you darez!

CHATS HEREZ:

Meh: U wanna see some moves? ヘ(￣ω￣ヘ) (ノ￣ω￣)ノ (ノ￣ー￣)ノ〜(￣△￣〜)(〜￣▽￣)〜┏(＾0＾)┛ヘ(￣ー￣ヘ)┌（ ｏ ）┘( ﾉ^ω^)ﾉﾟ(。⌒∇⌒)。 AND SHAKE IT ヾ（*⌒ヮ⌒*）ゞ Lolz XD

Friend: ITS AN ABOMINATION(⊙_◎)

Le friend 2: heck ya ohh yay do it again! WOOOHOOOOO! YAY u do it RIGHT! HARDER! DANCE HARDER! WOOOOOOOHHHHH!

Le friend 2 again: *dies of extreme happines* LMAO YYYYEEEESSSSHHHH (ﾉ≧∀≦)ﾉ

Meh: Ok seriously guys, we needz to workz, SERIOUSLY

~MY WILL~

I want **DVD**(my nickname) to has mah computer. my room. and Mr. Armpit. Take care of Mr. Armpit, make sure he is cleaned and that he doesn't get too lonely when I am gone.

I also want **DVD** to have all of mah munnies. Dey be good munnies... but she is only allowed to spend it on Tempura and chocolate Yes, only Tempura and chocolate.

So that one day she will die of an unbalanced diet. So that she may join me in a better place. Though I am unsure that she will reach Heaven with me. She is also allowed to use the munnies on live cut-outs of Dean Winchester and Anime. She will also receive an infinite amount of delicacies from across the world, and will have a butler named Isaac that would tend to her every whim. And when I die, she will also receive anything that I have recieved in my fathers will. Which would probably include munnies. LOTS of munnies. And the currency she will receive from him would have no limit as to what she may buy. i also wish to give her my secret stash of Mangas and candies, which I have yet to acquire. But when I do, they will be hers when I am gone.

~Fin~

P.S. **DVD** does not get this stuff until the 10th anniversary of mah death. Go crazy!

Written By Sphagetti Zucchini written in BlOoD

Me: ∩(︶▽︶)∩ ALL HAIL SPHAGETTI! ＾▽＾ Iz iz thinkz iz dieingz alreadyz

Me again: OH GOD ITS TOO MUCHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH ✖‿✖ ←- died of happiness *DIES AGAIN AND AGAIN AND AGAIN AND AGAIN AND AGAIN*

Le friend 2: (◕‿◕✿)

ლ(╹◡╹ლ)

ლ(́◉◞౪◟◉‵ლ)

Me: ヾ(●ω●)ノ Adventure time! LOLZ

Friend: you-ヾ(￣ー￣)X(^∇^)ゞ- me

Me: (─‿‿─)

Friend: im done

Me: okay

Friend: DVD? DVD?!

Le friend 2: You guys are so stupid.. xD

Okay guys dat'a wrap, I hope you didn't waste your time reading thiz, BYEZ~!


End file.
